Dressed In Black
by SuzanaDrobnjakovic
Summary: Takes place after 3x02, but this time Jane couldn't bring herself to make the incisions on Maura's leg.
1. Chapter 1

**So since For Blue Skies is on hiatus due to lack of muse, I haven't been doing much writing lately, meaning my head has been one jumbled mess. And the inspiration for this story came out of nowhere. However, it is inspired slightly by Grey's Anatomy, but not too much. I'm also not sure if anything like this has been written before, but if it has I haven't seen it. Another note, Maura and Jane will be slightly OOC for at least this chapter **and perhaps the next few. **(Jane's not her heroic self as you'll see in the first few lines, worry not she may redeem herself, and Maura's going to be a little angsty). _Please_ do not let that alone discourage you from reading this! **

**Another note, I'm aware that Maura was the only reason that Korsak was able to come find them, so just use your imagination on that part. (You could assume Jane was able to use her phone or something along those lines, damn, I've really hit a wall with that one). **

**And finally, I do not own the characters nor the show Rizzoli and Isles (sad world, huh?), the only thing that is mine is the plot. I hope you guys like this one! Please leave me some feedback! **

* * *

_"I can't. I can't. I'm so sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry."  
_

_"I really like my leg, Jane." _

_"Oh God...Oh God...I-I can't, I-Maura?" Jane looked up, seeing that Maura was not laying on her back, completely still with her eyes closed. Her hands grasped the blonde's shoulders, shaking the body lightly. "Maur?" She shook harder, "Maura!"_

* * *

The sound of the crutches clicking echoed as they hit the linoleum tile of the hospital hallway. Maura slowly made her way through the building and to the waiting room, where Angela picked her up daily after her physical therapy sessions. She stared at the ground for most of the journey, refusing to make eye contact with the doctors and nurses who once looked up to her that now pitied her. The ME's eyes shifted up as she entered the room, but anger and rage took over the distressed and sad look upon her face once she saw who was sitting where Angela normally sat.

"Maura!" Jane half-yelled as she stood from the chair, walking after her, who had turned around and crutched away as fast as she could. It didn't take very long for Jane to catch up with the other woman. "C'mon! I'm just here to pick you up. Ma's busy. She asked me to."

Maura pursed her lips, she had stopped now and stared back down.

"This isn't some intervention, alright?" The tone of Jane's voice went from stern to soft. "You don't have to say a word to me, I'm only here to pick you up."

After nodding lightly in resignation, Maura turned and made her way back to the waiting room.

* * *

The ride to Maura's house was silent. It wasn't that Jane had been expecting anything more, in fact she did expect the silence. But there was still a small spark of hope that they would talk about something. Anything. Instead, she brushed off the lack of talking and parked outside the large house. She reached for the door handle to get out of the car when she heard Maura's voice.

"Don't worry about it. I can do it on my own." Maura spoke quietly.

Jane sighed, "Ma said you'd say that. You need help, Maur. In fact, you _will_ need help from time to time."

A laugh escaped Maura's lips as she rolled her eyes. "Who are you to talk about helping me?" Her hand grasped the door handle and she pushed the door open. "You had the chance to help me, Jane."

"I didn't chicken out." Jane's hand then found the handle on her side of the car and she too pushed the door, but unlike Maura she stepped out with ease before shutting it forcefully.

"That's why I'm in need of assistance now." She turned herself in her seat and did her best to stand up straight on the pavement.

Jane's eyebrows furrowed at Maura's snide comment and cruel tone. This was certainly not her best friend. She opened the door to the seat behind the passenger seat and pulled the crutches out, offering them to the woman who was trying her best to stay balanced.

"I can get them myself, thank you very much." Maura scowled.

"Fine, Maura!" Jane opened the back door and threw the crutches back onto the seat before slamming the door shut. "Get the damn crutches on your own!" She walked around the car and got back into the driver's seat. Sure, she felt awful doing this, but if Maura didn't want the help there was nothing she could do.

Meanwhile, Maura stood in disbelief. She slowly took one step, and another, and one more before falling into the side of the car. She used the car to hold herself up, and with a struggle she opened the back door. An urge to smile came over her, as this was the most independent she had been in too long. That smile, however, quickly vanished when she let go of the car door for a second and lost her balance, landing on the hard pavement. She saw the blood coming from her arm and the pain of scraping it on the concrete soon followed. As well as the feeling of two strong hands lifting her up by her upper arms as she held in sobs.

Jane stood Maura up, and turned her toward the house, where she guided the stubborn woman up and into the large structure, helping her all the way inside and onto the couch in her sitting area. "Lemme get you a rag for your elbow," Jane said as she rushed into the kitchen. She dampened a dish towel and brought it into Maura before lightly placing it on the large wound. "You need anything else?"

"Not from you." Maura muttered under her breath.

Taken back from the comment, Jane stepped away from Maura. Staring at the woman with a furious look displayed upon her face. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Maura shrugged, a lump forming in her throat as she held back tears.

"I'm sorry. How many times would you like me to say it? Give me a damn number!" Her voice grew louder, she hadn't planned on yelling but it was happening regardless.

There was no response.

"I know that you would have willingly sliced my leg open in the middle of the woods because your a freakin' doctor, but _I_ couldn't do it. I had no time to decide before you passed out. I had no idea what I had to do!"

"I told you to make the incisi-"

"-I couldn't do it." Jane sternly interrupted. She kept the angered look plastered on her face as she watched Maura fall apart. "I regret it now. I know damn right that I should have done it, alright? I think about it every day."

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a sob, followed by endless amount of tears.

It was hard for Jane to stay strong and angry now. She knelt down before Maura, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking her in her hazel eyes. "Maura, I'm here with you 100% now. Whatever you need, alright?"

After sniffling for a few moments and wiping the tears with the back of her hand, Maura felt ready to speak again. "I don't...need help."

"God dammit, Maura!" Jane's voice was the loudest that it had ever been, causing Maura to jump slightly. "You know what? I'm going to get your stupid crutches out of my car, and put them in here by you. Then I'm going to leave. Have fun wallowing in self pity."

* * *

**Okay, that turned out a little more angsty than I had anticipated, but hey, it's just an idea. If you guys want to see more of this story please leave reviews and such, so I know if I should bother continuing. Before you leave a nasty review about how OOC they are, remember I warned you. And I believe that this is similar to how they might act in such a situation, but that's merely my opinion. Thank you so much for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for that long no-update period of time. I've been rather busy, and lacking muse. I didn't really expect this many people to like this story. In all honesty, I expected a lot of hate and complaining about Jane &amp; Maura being too OOC for everyone's liking. But I'm glad you guys like it! This one's a tad bit shorter, but I had to write this in order for the next one to be jam packed, you feel? Okay-on with chapter 2. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_After sniffling for a few moments and wiping the tears with the back of her hand, Maura felt ready to speak again. "I don't...need help."_

_"God dammit, Maura!" Jane's voice was the loudest that it had ever been, causing Maura to jump slightly. "You know what? I'm going to get your stupid crutches out of my car, and put them in here by you. Then I'm going to leave. Have fun wallowing in self pity."_

* * *

Maura slowly sat up in bed, and stretched as per usual. She glanced around her bedroom, feeling uncomfortable surrounded by the unusual dismay of things. Her tantrum from the night before began to come back to her, and the crutches that looked as if they had been thrown across the room now made more sense to her tired mind. Thankfully, her prosthetic leg was close to her beg on the ground, and she was able to reach it with ease.

Once the leg was properly on, Maura had a debate with herself on whether to try to walk over to her crutches or to wait for Angela to come in. But the latter was shot down once she reflected on her physical therapy. Due to her lack of cooperation in the beginning of the therapy, Maura had fallen behind the planned schedule. By now she probably could have been walking on her own and getting back to work. She felt the motivation rush over her, and quickly stood up. A humble smile spread across the blonde's face as she was proud that she was able to stand without holding onto anything.

But, she got a little too excited and lost balance, tumbling forward onto the ground. The excitement was quickly replaced with anger, as she was now even further from her crutches. She scooted across the floor to reach them, but standing and positioning the crutches under her arms would be the most difficult of the obstacles she had faced this morning. Feeling still slightly motivated, she scooted until her back was against the wall, and using it to help her stand before quickly putting the crutches into place.

The door of Maura's bedroom opened swiftly, the smell of burning food entered her nose. It was usual for Angela to cook in the morning, but Maura couldn't recall a time that the Rizzoli had ever burnt anything. The thoughts sparked Maura's curiosity, and she began to think about how odd this day was becoming. Angela would normally come back on Maura in the mornings to make sure she didn't need any help like she did this morning, though sometimes it annoyed Maura a bit, she liked being cared for by a motherly figure. Maura started through her house, her heart nearly stopping at the sight before her.

* * *

It had been a long day at the Boston Police Department, and it was only 10am. After being called in at nearly 4 in the morning and working for 5 straight hours on a case that seemed like it would never be solved, Jane Rizzoli collapsed into the chair at her desk. She didn't think that she would miss Maura this much, especially after the long period of not speaking and the fight days ago. But dealing with Dr. Pike and his cockiness had driven her to the absolute edge.

"You don't look too good, Janie."

Jane looked up to see Korsak standing above her, eyebrows furrowed.

She merely shrugged. "Don't feel to good either."

"Go home."

"W-Wha? The case..." Jane stammered before sitting up and opening the manila folder that laid on her desk and mindlessly flipping through the papers. "I...I have so much to do still."

Korsak's hand held the next paper down before Jane had the chance to fix it. "It's Friday. Go home, work there."

A groan came out of the detective's lips as she stood from the chair, the paperwork in one hand and her blazer swung over her shoulder with the other. "_Fine."_

* * *

It was 10:30am. And if Jane was correct, Maura was at physical therapy right now, which gave her the opportunity to visit her mother. Something she refused to do with Maura around. She pulled into the driveway of the house, sighing as she remembered the previous events that occurred in this spot. After sliding out of the vehicle, Jane unintentionally stomped up to the door, and knocked lightly before entering.

The shock she felt when she entered the house was clearly displayed on her face, but nobody was in the room to see it.

"Ma?" She walked into the kitchen to see cooking supplies scattered around, and ingredients all over the counter and floor. "Jesus. Maura's gonna _kill_ you when she sees this." Jane strode through the mess and out to the guest house, swinging the door open quickly. "Ma?" No reply. That was odd.

Maybe she had already gone to get Maura. But why leave the kitchen a mess?

Jane was feeling rather charitable, so she walked into the kitchen to begin cleaning to save Angela from the wrath of the medical examiner when she brings Maura home. She stepped forward to grab the mixing bowl to wash it out, when her foot hit something that caused her to fall down onto the ground-landing right on her rear.

"FUCK!" Echoed throughout the empty house. Jane's eyes were clenched shut as the pain got worse, but she stood up and hopped around to try to unsuccessfully make it go away. "Ow ow ow...What the hell?" She looked down at the floor to see what she had tripped on, and was confused when her eyes met one of Maura's crutches. And it didn't take long for her to find the other nearby. Her hand went to her pocket instantly, where she pulled out her phone and frantically dialed her mother's cell phone number.

She was sent to voicemail.

Does she call Maura? There was no other option. But what if nothing's really wrong? What if this is just a big misunderstanding and then she's called Maura for no reason?

Being the stubborn Jane Rizzoli she is, this debate goes on in her head for the next 10 minutes before she caves and dials the number.

_"Hello?" _Maura's voice calmly answered.

"I-um, I'm sorry to bother you but I came to...to visit my mom, and your kitchen, i-it's a wreck." She can't find the words. She doesn't want to seem helpless or confused. Especially not to Maura.

_"I'm aware." _There is what sounds like a faint inhale that comes over the phone as if Maura has more to say, but Jane cuts her off.

"Oh. And...your crutches are on the floor. You don't have a spare pair, do you?"

_"No. I don't. Jane there's somethi-"_

"-since when could you walk without 'em?" Jane shrugged her shoulders, even though nobody could see her.

_"Shut up about me!" _Maura's voice came through the receiver a little too loud for Jane's liking. _"Jane, I'm at the hospital with your mom. Something happened this morning."_

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUNNNN_**

**I just dug myself into a deep, deep hole of medical research and terminology. But I hope it's worth it. Thank you all again for your support, and remember: reviews keep my fingers on the keyboard. (In other words, the more reviews the more I'll be encouraged to write!) **

**Love you guys. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously...

_"I'm aware." There is what sounds like a faint inhale that comes over the phone as if Maura has more to say, but Jane cuts her off._

_"Oh. And...your crutches are on the floor. You don't have a spare pair, do you?"_

_"No. I don't. Jane there's somethi-"_

_"-since when could you walk without 'em?" Jane shrugged her shoulders, even though nobody could see her._

_"Shut up about me!" Maura's voice came through the receiver a little too loud for Jane's liking. "Jane, I'm at the hospital with your mom. Something happened this morning." _

* * *

{2 months later}

Jane Rizzoli stood in Maura's kitchen, leaned up against the counter with her arms crossed. She glanced at her watch and began tapping her foot as her patience shrunk.

"Let's go, Maura!" She yelled, the anger in her voice clear as day.

She heard footsteps approaching and almost lost her breath at the sight before her. It had been far too long since she had seen Maura in a dress.

"Tights or no tights?" Maura asked, looking down at her black tight-covered legs.

Jane was still speechless. You could barely tell that one of those legs wasn't real. "Tights are fine."

"Okay, good. Getting these on was a journey." She let out a small laugh. "Do you mind zipping me?" The blonde asked the question hesitantly while raising an eyebrow.

"No problem." As Jane stepped toward Maura, Maura lifted her hair up to give Jane better access to the zipper. Jane pulled the tiny metal zipper up, fully aware that she was staring at the woman's almost bare back. "All good."

Maura let her hair fall back down, and as Jane had expected it fell perfectly as always. "Are you ready to go, Jane?"

Jane looked up to see the pain in Maura's face as she asked the question. "I'm never gonna be ready. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The slight sound of Maura's fingernails tapping the inside of her door was the only thing that could be heard during the car ride. Once they pulled up to the church, Jane turned the car off and stared at the building through her windshield emotionlessly.

"I told Tommy I'd help with some of the dec-"

"-Go on in." Jane cut Maura off.

Maura bit her bottom lip as she tended to do when she was nervous. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Maura, go help Tommy. You made a promise."

"I've made a lot of promises." Maura mumbled.

Jane's head turned quickly, "what does that mean?"

She grew nervous, there was no way of getting out of this one. "I-I...I promised a lot of things, and some are more important than others."

"What's the important promise?"

Maura sighed, "just drop the subject, I'll go help Tommy." She put her hand on the door handle to leave the vehicle when she felt Jane's strong hand grasp her left forearm.

"What was it?"

"I promised her that I'd make sure you were okay."

The car was now completely silent.

"I can assure you that I'm a hundred percent okay."

"I don't believe you." Maura rebutted instantly.

"Get out of the damn car, Maura!"

After the brunette yelled, Maura felt incredibly small. She slowly got out of the car and walked into the church by herself, glancing back at the car to see Jane's head down on the steering wheel.

* * *

The service had begun, and the prayers were said. But now it was time for the speech. The speech that which Jane had volunteered to do since she knew her emotions wouldn't get the best of her like her brothers' would. Slowly, she stood from her spot in the pews and walked to the front of the church, feeling every eye in the room on her. Once she was there, she pulled the small folded paper out of her pocket and opened it, looking down at the barely-legible words.

She cleared her throat and jumped slightly at the echo. "Um, hi…" She began. "I could probably write a book 'bout my ma, but I'm gonna keep it brief." She chuckled a little. "As most of you, or all of you, know…she was one of the best women out there. She was…" The paper was brought closer to her face as she tried to read the next word. "...self...selfless. She made sure everyone wa-"

Jane felt it for the first time since it happened. The lump in her throat was growing.

"Everyone was okay before...before she was okay. She cared about every single person that she met...even criminals on the occasion."

Her vision was almost completely gone, as the tears filled her eyes. She couldn't break down. She was the strong one in the family.

"I...I only hope that I'll ever be half the woman she was."

There was half a page left. Half a damn page. _Read it, you idiot_. Jane thought to herself. She opened her mouth but the words weren't coming out.

"Th-Thank you. All of you. For everything."

And in the blink of an eye Jane was walking up the isles of the church and out the door. The crowd remained silent, but everyone could hear the quiet and polite "excuse me" that came from Maura as she made her way down the row she was sitting in and out to the isle, where she made her best effort to follow Jane out of the church.

* * *

The car was started, but Maura didn't care, she opened the door and frightened Jane just as it started to move.

"Maur-What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Maura's breathing was loud as she sat in the seat, she hadn't ran in what felt like years. "You...you shouldn't be alone."

"I want to be alone!" Jane yelled. She accelerated forward and out of the parking lot, speeding down the road.

Maura quickly buckled her seat belt, "you won't even know I'm here!"

"How's that possible when you won't even shut up?"

The ME fell silent again and grasped her seat belt as Jane drove well over the speed limit.

Jane had no idea where she was headed, she just took random turns and somehow ended up to this place. It was the park. The place in which the woods were located. The woods that she was too scared too save her best friend's life in.

She stopped the car and put her head down as it was before.

Maura's arm unconsciously moved to the right side of Jane's back, where the lightly rubbed it to try to comfort her.

"She's gone." Jane's voice broke.

"I know." The blonde's voice was calming, and made Jane want to crawl into her arms and cry for hours. But she couldn't. Because she didn't want to be vulnerable.

She looked up at Maura and they made eye contact. "How have you not cried at all time?" She laughed slightly.

"I have." Her hand stopped moving but stayed on the back of Jane's shoulder. "Just, not in front of anyone."

Jane wrapped her left arm around the front of her body and rested it on Maura's, and rather than feeling like curling up into a ball and crying, she smiled at the woman as she gazed into her hazel eyes.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't the best and I apologize for that. The time jump kind of helped me get some motivation and avoid all the medical terminology for another chapter, but Angela's death won't be dropped after this, I promise. You'll figure out what happened another day. Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy lately. School's a bitch. Anyway, thank you so much for all of the feedback, I truly love and appreciate it! **

**Also, I was feeling generous and decided to leave you with a little but of feels rather than another cliff hanger. Please, please, _please_ leave reviews as they're my favorite thing ever, plus they keep me super motivated.**

**Thanks again, I love you all! xx**


End file.
